


A Day in the Life of Watching Ginny Weasley

by ashes0909



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Hermione is Not Watching, Library Staring, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: Hermione hadn’t been watching her. She hadn’t.Except, on Monday Ginny wore a green sweater and on Tuesday she kept her hair in a bun for most of the day. On Wednesday, she won ten points for Gryffindor and, now, on Thursday, she was at the Library.But Hermione hadn’t been watching.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robin_hoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_hoods/gifts).



> It was so lovely to write this gift for Robin. I hope you enjoy and thank you for the plot bunny! :D

~~~

She saw the red hair out of the corner of her eye and shifted in her Library armchair. Hermione hadn’t been watching her. She hadn’t. 

Except, on Monday Ginny wore a green sweater and on Tuesday she kept her hair in a bun for most of the day. On Wednesday, she won ten points for Gryffindor and, now, on Thursday, she was at the Library. 

But Hermione hadn’t been watching. 

Instead, she turned to the tome in her lap. No matter how many times she tried to read, the words remained on the page because Ginny was sitting in her periphery.

She was practicing her charms, magic pouring into her corner of the library. Her skill, her power-- when they had started Dumbledore’s Army, Hermione had been uncertain about the talent of its members-- Ginny had been a surprise.

~~

“You’re showing off,” Luna whispered, voice light and amused. Ginny’s lips lifted with a side smirk, the side away from Hermione because she was the smartest witch of her age. She’d figure out soon that Ginny was intentionally distracting her. 

There was just something about having the uninterrupted focus of person who usually moved, and thought, at a mile a minute. 

Ginny knew, now, that Hermione admired her spellwork. But the first time she’d cornered her in the Room of Requirement and asked her to practice together, well, it was hard for Ginny to keep the blush off her cheeks. 

The rush of her attention only continued as she suddenly found Hermione everywhere. 

“Maybe,” Luna said, head tilting as she considered her own idea. “Instead of making a spectacle, you could make an advance. I believe it’d bring you both happiness.”

Ginny’s wand faltered. She couldn’t help but look towards Hermione’s corner, or the rush she felt when Hermione’s eyes shot back to her book. 

Luna had a point.

~~

The noise of the Great Hall was deafening, but as Ginny slid onto the bench it suddenly tunneled into the sound of one, single, person: the girl next to her. 

She was out of breath, shoulders lifting and falling as she tried to catch it. Ginny’s thigh was pressed against hers despite being the only two students sitting on the bench. 

“You alright?” Hermione asked, because Ginny could be silent whereas Hermione had to ask every question, explain every answer.

“I nearly missed dinner.” 

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” she said, then winced at her reply. She  _ hadn’t _ been watching.

Ginny shrugged, and her shoulder brushed against Hermione’s. “I wanted to,” Ginny began, then stopped. She took another deep breath. “I have something. For you.” 

Hermione watched as she transformed the napkin between them, twisting it from fabric to metal. It took shape, a circle with petals. A rose with a long, flat, stem. “I heard you were interested in Transfiguration.” 

Hermione trailed the intricate stem with her finger. “It’s beautiful.”

“It’s a bookmark.” Ginny blushed, and she had never seen this bold and confident girl look so uncertain. “I wanted to, well...I’ve seen you watching,” she said and Hermione’s breath caught in her throat, pulse racing as Ginny shifted even closer. 

“Oh.” She was speechless, all her knowledge disappearing as she stared at Ginny.

“I liked it,” she continued. “And wanted you to have this.”

“Thank you,” Hermione whispered, and she watched as Ginny pressed her lips together. She waited, patiently, for Ginny to continue, until she couldn’t keep it inside anymore.

“Go out with me?” they said, in unison, and smiles bloomed on both their faces. 

“Yes,” they both uttered, before breaking out into laughter. Under the table their hands met.


End file.
